A Dream to Remember
by Eir Eiki
Summary: Sasuke had no idea how he end it up on that situation, with Menma in his lap grinding while making out, but he wasn't complaining. Has Menma finally accepted the fact that he does have 'need' just like Sasuke has told him. (One-shot) sasumen


This is my first time writing a Fanfic and first time writing smut. English is not my first language so I apologize for all mistakes.

This is dedicated to two wonderful rper (not-naruto and charaisasuke), their sasumen threads were the best thing that I have ever read.

Also thank you to my friend for helping me with Menma.

This is yaoi (boy x boy)

-I tried to fix error-

*DISCLAIM: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ROAD TO NINJA CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT TO RIGHTFUL OWNER.

* * *

><p>Panting and gasping could be heard from the small room. Dark orbs stare into blue one's in disbelief. He couldn't believe what was happening right in front of him. "M-Menm… ahh" He was interrupted as pleasure began to form in his lower region from the raven teen grinning on top of his lap and a handful of dark locks were being pull with such force so that his head lean to the side exposing his neck. "Mmm" The ravens moan in pleasure as he began to feel nibbling in his neck.<p>

Sasuke was still not fully sure how it end it with Menma in his lap, not that he had any complains but instead he loving the friction. Many times he had tried to get Menma to talk about his sexual desires which he always tossed aside and always respond _it was unnecessary or he wasn't interested at all,_ which Sasuke always thought of it as a lie. He had his needs as any other healthy teen and he was sure Menma had his.

"Menma don't you masterbate? We all have sexual needs." The playboy question.

"I don't care for such foolishness behavior. I don't have 'needs' like you do incompetent fool. All I care about is to destroy the village." The raven declared as he rolled his eyes at his foolish ex-teammate.

Taking a deep breath Sasuke saw this coming, Menma only cared about destroying all those who had cause pain to him. "Menma this is our village and I'm not going to let you destroyed it."

Letting a soft chuckle, the raven revealed his crimson eyes. "Is that so? I would love to see you try and stop me. I will not hesitate to kill anyone and specially you, my ex-teammate."

Like every discussion they would have, Sasuke trying to help Menma and stop him from destroying the village. It would always end up in a fight among both of them to Sasuke's luck, Sakura and the ANBUs would always broke up the fight. Later that day he was send to the hospital, which was unnecessary in his view, for minor injuries that happen from the earlier fight with Menma. No matter how much he try to persuade him he would always end up losing. Going home to rest his body and mind it bring us to where we started, Menma in his room.

Letting a groan escape his lips, he felt a sharp bite on this neck follow by aggressive sucking force on his skin leaving a red mark.

"Men-mmmaaahh" Eyes becoming have lidded, Sasuke was not so sure about the situation. So many times he had try to get Menma in the mood but never in his right mind would he had ever thought Menma would respond back and actually have initiated contact with him.

Their breathing was becoming uneven, Sasuke's hands grave for contact from the tan expose skin right in front of him. Before he could lay a finger he was pin to his bed with so much force that he let a small cried escape his lip.

"Oi, Menma don't be s-" cut in the middle of his sentence as he was captivated by a sight he would never, in a million years, thought that he would see Menma in such a condition as he was now. A scarlet color painted across his cheeks, panting hard, and what was a major turn on to Sasuke was that he could see Menma had a full on erection. Sasuke gulp hard to what he had just seen. Finally placing hands on that tan waist, he made sure to get a steady grip. Begin to move Menma on top of him, so that his hard member rubbed against Menma's bottom. What came next was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, Menma moaning. Leaning forward to take those lips, once again and claim them his. With skill he was able to switch the positions so that Menma was underneath him. Hovering his hand over the bulk in Menma's pants to hear more of those sweet moans from the raven.

The pleasure was to overwhelming for Menma, "Sas-sukeh!" He moan as he came from the contact that was apply to his erection.

Feeling more confident about his skills, Sasuke lift the hem of Menma's pant and slowly he began to tug on them to reveal Menma's manhood. Gulping hard, Sasuke had a pink shade covering his face up to his ears. He had imagine many times this moment and remind himself that his the reason he stop sleeping with girl for this moment, a hard promise to self restrain himself for so long but now it was so worth it.

"Menmaaah" he gasped as he felt a knee rubbing against his erection.

Making eyes contact with blue orbs, he knew what his precious Menma wanted. Tugging on his own pants to reveal his own hard on. Facing back to look into those sapphire blue eyes, almost stop his heart. Menma was already preparing himself; the sight was too hot for Sasuke. Unconsciously, he was already pumping his member as he watched a second finger enter Menma's entrance and began to thrust then in. Loud moans and gasps were resealed from Menma's lip but never broke eye contact with Sasuke.

He didn't even know how Menma knew so much for a virgin who always reject to have any intimated time with his boyfriend. Now one thing was clear to Sasuke, that Menam really knew how to send him his boyfriend to the edge of his self-control.

"S-Sasuke.. I w-want…you n-now." He gasp in between every pant as a three digits where now slipping out of his entrance.

Gulping hard, those were all the words Sasuke need it. Adjusting himself he grab a hold of one Menma's leg, he place his erection near Menma's entrance.

"I'm going to enter you know." He tried to say calming as he knew that he was already at his limits. Thrusting forward with force he hit the floor. "OUCH!" Rubbing his head, Sasuke sat-up only see that he was on the ground surrounded by three small foxes. Chocolate, Strawberry, and Joe; those pesky little devils that he so much wanted to kick out of the house but Menma wouldn't allow so much.

"BASTER" he heard a loud groan coming from the bed he once lay on. He could see his boyfriend's sharingon and he look furious.

"If you're going to sleep next to me, don't be dreaming dirty dreams about me." The raven said as he holded a fist in the air.

It took Sasuke a while to figure out that it was all a dream and that he was harder than ever.

"I WAS ALL A WET DREAM" he cried out loud in disappointment.

"Yeah it was you EGOTISTICAL PIECE OF SHIT AND IT WILL BE THE LAST ONE AND LAST ERECTION YOU WILL EVER GET IN YOUR LIFE! " Menma said as he held a dark Spiralling ring in hand.

"STOP IT MENMA YOU'RE GOING TO BLOW THE HOUSE!"

*BOOM*

* * *

><p>This was my first time writing something like this.<p>

N/A: This two rpers' muses had a very interesting relationship such as in the story both Sasuke and Menma are dating. They do lived together but Menma has no interest in having any intimated relationship.

Chocolate, Strawberry, and Joe- are the three foxes Menma has and Sasuke hates because they always destroy his brand clothes.


End file.
